<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lots of laughter and a funny secret by BeautifulDarkMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667255">Lots of laughter and a funny secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDarkMoon/pseuds/BeautifulDarkMoon'>BeautifulDarkMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kat and Hop [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Laughter, Love, Soft Jim "Chief" Hopper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDarkMoon/pseuds/BeautifulDarkMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's alot of love and laughter after kat moved in</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim "Chief" Hopper/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kat and Hop [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lots of laughter and a funny secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kat, El, and hopper were all eating dinner. " So El, what did you learn today in school?" Hopper asked , El thought for a second.. " well we learned about sex", hopper choked on his beer  and kat giggled " excuse me?" He said " did you know that the human penis----", " no...no.. and no..ok your my daughter and I'm sorry I know your a growing young woman but please for the love of god..will you talk to kat?" He asked , " sure I can do that" El said and she turned to kat " kat did you know that the human penis fills up with blood and expands in order to fit inside of a vagina?", And hopper put his fork down and walked away from the table as kat and El  were laughing so hard for messing with him. After El went to bed hopper  met up with kat in the bedroom and saw she was struggling to get her necklace off, " here let me babe.." he said unclasping the necklace," thanks", " kat started undressed and got into a long t shirt and laid on the bed " we still have 10 boxes of your beautiful crap to unpack, we finish tomorrow..that's an order" he smiled as he got into flannel pajama pants, " yes sir... I love it when you get demanding" she laughed, he laid down next to her  face to face and rubbed her lower back" I still am amazed that your moved in...it feels so right, I feel like we're a family", " yeah it does..I'm so happy to snuggle up to you every night..but I have to tell you something about yesterday when we were moving stuff from my old place.." ," what?" He asked, " well when everyone was over and we were packing boxes, I went to the bathroom because I had to pee real bad because I drank 3 cups of tea and I accidentally got some pee on my shirt so I took it off to change in a spare shirt I had in the bathroom and I was done wiping and had washed my hands but I stood up to get the shirt before I put my pants back on so I was completely naked and at that moment steve walked in on me and saw me..", hopper took a second to process " so let me get this straight.. harrington saw you naked?" " For like a split second..and I hurried and shut the door on him" ," he saw everything though.. nipple piercings..bush.. curves.." hopper asked " I'm afraid so..but only for a second ok..I mean I doubt he even processed what he saw, and I'm so sorry I should have told you right when it happened but the story was just so embarrassing.." kat reassured, hopper stroked his moustache thinking " babe I love you..but that it the most ridiculous story I've ever heard..it's so funny and so you.." hopper laughed, " and now I'm gonna have to kill steve...he definitely processed what he saw..I guarantee he did.." hopper joked, " Jim stop it! ..your the worse!" Kat smacked him with a pillow laughing, " I cannot wait until you two have to be in the same room together again..it's gonna be so awkward..I would pay to see that" he kept laughing, " oh my god Jim I'm humiliated enough.." kat hit him with the pillow again and he grabbed her to bring her to staddle him on top, he caressed her curves and smiled " I love this.. cracking up with you..making fun of you..babe your the only woman I wanna laugh at" he said " and your the only man I want to make fun of me.." kat said coming down to kiss him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>